The Secretary
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: Katherine 'Kat' Clawfield works at the office at Enforcers HQ. A lioness and the direct descendant of Kairel, the apple does not fall to far from the tree in her looks and her occupation. Now a new officer is transferring to the Main Enforcers HQ downtown, and she's just been assigned to him.


**SWAT Kats: The Secretary**

**Chapter 1: 'The Office' **

Being an Enforcer means doing your part to keep the city save from all sorts of baddies. When the city is in peril or on the eve of destruction, the Enforcers can handle anything that gets thrown at them. There's a kind of mystique that goes with the honor of being on the force. It really is something one can be very proud of as a career. Then there's me

My name is Katherine Clawfield. Please call me 'Kat'. I kind of prefer it to be honest. The apple does not fall to far from the tree in what I look like. I am the direct descendant of Kairel. So yeah, round face, a hair tuft, hips that never lie, and a curvy big butt. Like my ancestor I'm a busybody at work. You can count on me to get the job done around here.

Give me four hours, and I can have a day's paperwork filed and organized to where they need to go. It annoys Commander Feral when I'm playing Halo 2 on the office computer when I'm all done with my paperwork. Feral will never send me into the field, and there's not much to do at the office. We can all praise the lord for the snack and soda machine.

Then there's Steele, "Twinkies, gimme some coffee,"

I lightly miffed back at him "You have feet, use them"

Twinkies are awesome, but it's not something that I want to be connected to. I know it's my fur color. Dealing with Steele is like dealing with a Youtube video on a ten hour loop. Steele's got so many fat jokes that he can fill the magazine of his sidearm. You wanna hear a few examples? 'Wide Load', 'Fried Chicken', 'Two by Four'. How's he not been fired?

I took the written tests, and completed the training to be an Enforcer, but I'm stuck at a desk job. All because I don't fit what an Enforcer is supposed to look like in the field, or so Steele says. Even if I don't get into the field, I'm happy where I am. The view's quite lovely for my office. I can look at the skyline for hours, until Feral hands me more papers

It's ironic that I'm a lioness, but I'm the shortest officer on the force. Some don't even consider me an officer. I don't wear the body armor and helmet. I wear tight blue jeans, and novelty t-shirts of classic video games and witty sayings with a pair of black Converse All-Stars. Yeah, not exactly professional. I went to the break room. There I saw Callie.

"How do you not have a boyfriend?" Callie asked,

"I don't have time, and who'd want all this?" I replied,

Callie smirked a light grin, "You'd be surprised, Kat,"

I sighed, "You're my friend, but I'm still not buying it,"

"C'mon, don't listen to Steele, look at you, I'm a little jealous," said Callie, rubbing her chin with a thumb and first finger. I can feel Callie eying me from my shoes to my face. I was getting uncomfortable, "can you do something? Raise your arms up and roll those hips with a turn around," she asked, I blushed. This is the kind of thing I do in the shower.

I sighed, "Oh, alright," I said, giving in to her request. I raised up my arms over my head, and rolled my hips while turning in a circle like I would singing my favorite song in the shower, "there, you happy?" I said, not really looking for an answer back from the deputy mayor, but the answer I got from her surprised me. Callie grinned, making a single nod

"Don't give me smack, Kat, I'm tryin' to help you here," Callie scolded me, and calmed down, "look, you're a natural beauty, Kat, so be happy with what you got," she said with a wink, and made her leave of the office to go see to her business with the Enforcer commanders and head officers. I left the office that night with thoughts on my mind about her.

"Clawfield, my office now," said Feral walking by,

"Well, this can't be good," I said to myself, sighing,

"Busted," Steele smirked typing at his computer,

I glared back while walking by, "Bite me,"

Well, I am a pretty good dancer to my favorite dance music. Maybe I should hit up the club one day. My idea of dance music is anything from Rammstein to Eiffel 65. Yeah, I'm weird like that. For now, I'll have to see what Feral has in store for me, "Clawfield, I've got no doubts about your work around here, but...I really feel that a change is necessary,"

My teeth chattered lightly behind my lips. What could he mean by that? Where would I go if Feral decides to can me? Too many questions on my mind, "Which is why I'm giving you a new position, a new captain will be transferring from a station on the other side of the city, I'm assigning you to be his attendant, in other words, you will be his secretary,"

I felt a huge inner rush of relief by the news. Now I wonder what kind of a tom he is? Hopefully not one like Steele, "Now then, with this is position I'd like for you to look more presentable, or at least dress to the preference of your superior, I'm running an Enforcers station, not a high school," Feral said as a last note, "now do you have any questions?"

I shook my head lightly to him, "No sir," I replied,

Feral nodded back, "The transfer will be here tomorrow,"


End file.
